


1973: Scarves and Hats and Sweaters and More Scarves

by busaikko



Series: Autumn Stories [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: scarvesnhats, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creative punishment from the Muggle Studies professor results in 4 100-word drabbles. (3rd year)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1973: Scarves and Hats and Sweaters and More Scarves

Scarves  
The feeling in the Gryffindor common room was that Sirius was a Great Bloody Git. This was expounded on with a remarkably flexible vocabulary. But in the end it amounted to Great Gitness.

“We wouldn’t need the extra credit if you hadn’t done that thing with the airships,” Feodor Nibbs said, dropping six stitches and giving Sirius several creative new middle names.

Sirius Black sank a little lower behind a red and blue scarf so stiff a bludger wouldn’t have bent it and swore to himself never to get overexcited by Muggle Studies again. “Aeroplanes,” he muttered. “They were aeroplanes.”  


* * *

  
Hats  
“Come on, Evans, what’s the secret?” James asked.

Lily pursed her lips and examined the oddly twisted thing in her hands. “Do you think all girls knit?”

“Just all Muggles,” James said. He liked Lily; but he didn’t know her well enough to interpret the gleam in her eyes.

“Here,” she said, and handed him the lopsided red hat with the loose bobbles. “you can have mine. Give me your worsted, I’ll just make another.”

James tried not to glow too hard, but his voice carried from across the room: “I think she likes me, she gave me her _hat_.”  


* * *

  
Sweaters  
Remus knew it was a stupid thing to do two seconds after he’d done it. Sirius gaped at him, and Remus felt even his littlest toes blushing.

“I know you weren’t making fun—-the aeroplanes, you really liked them, right?” he said desperately, casting about for a hole to fall into.

Sirius looked down at the fuzzy mass in his hands, and then in one swift movement pulled the sweater over his head. It fit perfectly (Remus measured), and there were aeroplanes on the front _and_ back.

“Bloody knitting genius,” Sirius said. “Who knew?”

And Remus felt his toes melt.  


* * *

  
More Scarves  
When your House is mocked for being assigned Knitting Studies, there is only one thing that you can do.

Crooked scarves and pom-pom hats showed Gryffindor pride at quidditch. Broom cosies appeared. Orange and pink peeked from under Dumbledore’s robes. Someone had figured out how to knit the McGonagall tartan.

Peter hadn’t known how to stop his scarf; Remus finally put an end to it after three metres. But he was glad for the extra length. He wrapped it twice around Morag’s neck as they walked down to Hogsmeade, and on the way home she let him hold her hand.


End file.
